diffrent choices
by big mak
Summary: this is and au fic what if willow was also exppeled from school as well as buffy. want to know more you'll have to read. parings as of right now is B/W i don't own any charictors from buffy or angel.
1. Chapter 1

Willow was wondering were Buffy was. She was so worried she went to the principals office to see if she might be there. not seeing her and not wanting to talk to Snyder she turned to leave as she did she heard her name. she turned around and there was Snyder motioning for her to come into his office she did and sat in one of the chairs that was located in front of his desk. "Miss Rosenberg" principal Snyder said "I was just about to send someone so get you." willow look a little concerned "me why me." "well miss Rosenburg I wanted you to inform everyone that miss summers will not be returning to school because she has been expelled." Smiling he sees she is about to ask him why and then he knows that she will try to defend Buffy's honer so he put up his hand and then says to her "I know what you are going to ask and it was because of the incident in the library among many other things and I will not reinstate her no matter what, well that all you can go." willow looked at him shocked how could he do this and he is getting so much pleasure out of it also, and it really pissed her off. That was very hard to do. She began to say "look here what ever..."

He cut her off by saying "I don't care who's fault it was. She is gone and that is that now go before I do the same to you miss Rosenberg I would after all hate to see such a good student like you follow a rotten egg like her she is after all a no body who will make nothing of her self ever and if you stay her friend then..." Her anger was boiling at this point she stopped hearing what he was saying. how could he say those thing about her he barely knew her. If only he knew how many time she had saved his worthless hide and how dare he say that about her. She bolts up right and yells "how dare you say that about Buffy. She is not that bad a person and I will not listen to any more of this. You can go screw yourself you ugly little troll" and she turned to leave as she got to the door of his office. He yells still some what shocked by her out burst "your expelled I want you off this property immediately and I will make sure you never step foot on the property again." She pick up the closes thing to her which is a chair and flung it at him. Just barely moving out of the way as the chair hit the window behind his desk .

Then she leave with out another word. She runs out of the school and all the way to her home slams the door behind her. drops to her knees and just balls she cries hard for at least twenty minutes she doesn't know if she can stop the crying ever but she slowly does. Then just sits there for a few minutes letting it all sink in, she was just expelled and she might even be brought on assault charges. How can she face her friends again or her parents when they all will be upset and disappointed with her she can't face them now or ever. So she runs to her room she packs some clothes and gathers up money she knows her parents have around the house and then she called for a cab. When it arrives she gets in and heads for the bank. She withdraws all thirty grand from her family account. The person ask why she is withdrawing so much and she tells him it's for a family friend she also tells him that her mom is ok with it. As well and she would be here with her but she had an important deadline to meet and her father was out of town.

The bank employ knows the Rosenbergs and trust she is telling him the truth so he approves the transaction. She thanks him then leaves. She then goes to a local Solon that just opened. It was busy and she knew that she would go unnoticed. She has them dye her hair black and has it cut short. Then she went to a local clothing store and bought some new clothes because she new that even though she packed some clothes. She needed some new ones for a while still the search they will do dies down. She wore some of the clothes out of the store and they were. A dark red baby-t with tight fitting blue jeans. As she did she past a full length mirror and she could not believe what she was wearing.

Shaking her head and sighing. she heads to the bus station on the way there she stops to buy some sunglasses. Then at the bus station she buy a ticket as far east as possible and that would be New York City. as she waits for the bus to begin loading a guy wearing baggy jeans and a some band t shirt comes up to her "hey there chickidy wanna buy some weeed" of course normally she would be appalled and say no but how her day has gone she say "sure why not." she buys an once and a pipe she then goes to the ally beside the bus station and hits a bowl when she is done she starts feeling better in fact she feels like she was floating onto the bus and enjoys the ride all the way to the big apple. Shaking her head she heads to the buss station on the way there she buys some sunglasses at the bus station she buy a ticket as far east as passable which is new york city as she waits for the bus to begin loading a guy wearing baggy jeans and a some band t shirt comes up to her "he the chickidy wanna buy some weeed" of course normally she would have been appalled and say no but how her day has gone she say "sure why not" she buys an ounce and a pipe she then goes to the ally beside the bus station and hits a bowl when she is done she starts feeling better in fact she feels like she is floating so she floats onto the bus and enjoys the ride all the way to the big apple.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Sunnydale high, Xander has just finished up class and headed to the high school library hoping to see Buffy and willow since neither of them had been to any of the classes they had together. When he got there oz and Giles even Cordy were already there Giles looks up from a book he was reading and says "oh Xander it you have you seen Buffy or willow neither of them have show up here and Buffy is due for training and willow is suppose to help with the research about the Accathla just in case we missed something the first time."

He shakes his head and says he was hoping he find them here he hasn't seen them in any of the classes they have together Giles looks worried he then say "ok well you all keep up with the search and I'll go to our fuhrer Snyder and see if he has heard anything. If not I'll tell him they haven't been feeling good and they are probably out sick, I'll be back in a bit." he leaves while the other continue with there searches. Giles returns ten minutes later looking grave he sits.

Look at each of there faces sighs then he says "well" he pauses a minute sighs again "well it turns out they have been suspended Buffy for obvious reasons and willow because he said she threatened him and disrespected him" they all looked at Giles shocked none of them knew what to say. They did however intensify there research because they feel that these actions are weirder than normal.

Sitting on the bed in her daughters room Joyce looked out the window. She was holding a stuffed animal which was a pig that Buffy had name Mr. Gordo. She had just finished crying replaying the last time her daughter was here. And what she had said and did. She had regretted it as soon as she said it and she just wished she could tell Buffy. "Oh Buffy please come home" she says to the empty room. All she wants is to see her daughter again say shes sorry and show her the affection a mother has for there child. She fears she will never see her daughter again. She lays down on the bed and she cries some more. Till she finally fell asleep hoping that when she wakes she would find Buffy home alive and well. Down stairs eating breakfast and getting ready to go back to school.

In L.A. Buffy was just finishing her last shift and the training of Ann and when she was done she got her stuff and headed to the wait cab where she said her goodbyes and then headed for the bus station. She was never going home she had heard that her best friend willow had been expelled and disappeared like she had and this person that told her this was a good friend of her and willow. She knew he would never tell them they had talked and she knew that she could not do a reunion with out willow there. So she was heading east not sure where, she got a ticket to D.C.

If she stopped there or not she was not sure. All she had known is that she was not staying in L.A. or California for that matter. She needed a fresh start away from this side of the country, she saw a guy and a girl go into the ally. She had time before the bus left so she followed them and sure enough the girl face changed and as she was about to bite him. So Buffy said "well well and here I thought I was going to leave with out a proper goodby." The vamp turned startled and with out a word hissed and attacked, Buffy ducked her and thew a back hand then a few body punches and then the stake. As the dust settled Buffy was getting on the bus to the east coast.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years later willow is now a partner at a popular software company and she is sitting in a park in D.C. smoking a cigarette when she sees someone who looks like Buffy only with dark red hair. So she walks over to the other girl and the girl sees her and starts smiling big and says excitedly "oh my god willow is that you" willow nods smiling big herself. "Look at you you've got black hair and you smoke now wow and them clothes your wearing my you look really good" they chat for a while about what they have been up to since they last saw each other it turns out Buffy had went back to collage at university of Virginia and got her B.S. degree in management and an associates in business and she still did the slaying thing also. They talked for hours, it was about nine when they parted. Making plans to meet up again tomorrow after Buffy gets of work.

When willow woke the next day it was the usual day of going to the classes they offered at the seminar. She was attending for the next two weeks then she went to here hotel to get ready to meet Buffy She was watching some TV when she heard a knock at the door on the other end was Buffy she was wearing a low cut pink baby-t with yellow flowers and a black with yellow lined mini skirt. She was I awe Buffy was looking so hot willow smiled with the dirty thoughts she was having and Buffy staring at willow who was looking o.m.g. She was so turned on by her old best friend, Willow was waring her black daisy cutters and dark blue cut off top. "oh my god willow your so mmmm" smiling shyly in a quiet voice she say "thanks." Then in a normal voice she says "I feel the same" smiling then they go and sit on willow's couch next to each other still looking and smiling at each other. Willow offers Buffy her pipe Buffy took it. They passed it back and forth for about an hour and watched flashforward and fringe and then they decided to go out to a popular club.

They talk, drink, and just party all night they are so wasted and so into each they barely notice when someone came up to them. "Hey I know you don't know me but I know you" said the stranger. "I know that in this reality you two don't know me but I have to let you know that there is a great evil that the likes of which you've never faced is coming. you all will need to be ready I'll be in touch." With that she turned and disappeared into the crowed. "Wow that was Sunnydale type weird" said willow staring where the strange woman just was and Buffy looking in the same direction " yeah and man if she is right then we might have a good old fashion Apocalypse on our hands." They both nodded but not knowing really what could be done at that moment and being that they were to wasted to really care about it right then too.

They went back to what was suppose to just old friend hanging out that now has turned into a first date and they both knew this and was ok with it. The rest of the night was like a blur for willow. The next day as she awoke she felt that there was something pressed up against her in the bed and she put her hand on it and felt a hand then an arm then a shoulder then a breast and she knew then who it was and smiled. She pinched the nipples and then she heard a voice say. "AAA not now my head feels like its going to explode.

"Oh sorry" willow said " I didn't know that was you there at first last night was wild" Buffy nods "and I only remember bits and pieces but the good bits" they both smile and kiss for a couple of minutes. Then they both say "morning breath eww" laughing as they get read for the day lucky willow had some extra things Buffy needed.

They then head down stairs. "so" willow starts "what would you like to eat" the slayer thinks for a minute and the says "well I'm not really a picky breakfast person what ever you want to make" willow goes to the frig ad pulls out a box of serial and some milk and then mentions to Buffy that she is not up to making a full meal right now and Buffy who understands nods and pours herself a bowl also. Then they agree they need to discussed the person that approached them last night and what she had said. They planned to do that when they both got done with there day.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow got back and Buffy was there eating a snack "hey" willow says "what are you doing back so early. "well I took an early day and thought we should start discussing that girl and what she said asap." she nodded and got herself a snack also and sat at the table. "so" she began "she said that some great evil was coming. We don't know her should we believe her?" the slayer replies " I'm inclined to, I don't know what it is but I feel we can. It's just something about her and she also said this reality what did she mean by that. I know there are other dimensions but I don't think she meant that.." willow answered "well there is a theory that there are many alternative realities out there maybe this girl and that evil thing she mentioned came from on of them."

"man I wish we had Giles here how are we going to find what we need to know I'm sure neither of us have kept up with demonology 101 I know the most I've done is slay no research for quit a while" willow nodded and said "except for the slay thing yeah me to although I have been enhancing my craft and I was part of a coven for a bit but we've lost contact over the years."they both stared off into space thinking about what they have discussed.

They decided to go back to Sunnydale and see if they can find the old gang and hope that they don't have any hard feelings for them leaving. Willow was the one to break the long silence " well I can get away I can do my work from the road and the seminar I'm attending is just fir fun what about you buff can you get away you said you were a regional manager." Buffy thought for minute and then replied "yeah I can tell them I'm going to start my own division in southern California. After all I was going to do that somewhere in middle America anyway." So Buffy went home to pack and she went back to willow's hotel room.

Buffy called Giles old number and some girl answered. Buffy asked "who is this where is Giles? I'm an old friend." she said "he doesn't live here any more." "oh sorry I didn't know well I guess I'll try one of the other you have a good day" the other girl replied "wait. If your talking about the scoobies I know them they are friends of mine who may I say is calling" "This is Buffy summers" "oh my god Buffy I've been looking forward to meeting you I'm Kendra's replacement I came here looking to meet you. But you were gone and I joined the gang." "really cool I'm glad the hellmouth had a slayer to watch over it, how is everyone?" "well Xander and Cordiela are married and have two kids and one on the way. Oz and Amy were dating a few months after a what her name left"

"Willow that her name, shes here too" "oh cool, hey, well he was very emotional after she left and Amy help. They got together and stayed together half way through collage but decided to take a break. Then something happened with him and another werewolf named Verruca and he had to kill her to protect Amy and Xander and he then left a couple days later. We haven't seen him since. Amy is now married to this girl named Tara, she is a really cool person. Giles just left a few month ago he gave me, oh my name is faith by the way and my husband Riley and my sister Dawn his old apartment. I know his number I'm sure he'd love to hear from you in fact they all would. They've all been missing you two. Even Angel who last time I heard was living in LA and hoping to run into you someday. "

" that's not possible I sent him to hell oh willow I forgot to tell you your spell worked but he had already awoke the Accathla and I had to close it using his blood and he was lost doing it, oh I'll never ever forget the look of betrayal on his face he didn't know what he had done or what was happening" Willow and Buffy both frowning and feel saddened by the memory faith mentions "oh no no he was returned some how we never found out how but he was and he has helped us many times he was like a wild animal when he returned. It seems that other dimensions can move at different rates of time" Buffy told them "I understand I've dealt with a hell dimension once before, I had to save some people from one."

"Well it seemed that he was there for many years. But I helped him recover and the gang of course wanted him gone again but I convinced them to let him help us. But they never got past what he had done and he knew that with him there they would have a hard time heeling. So he left for evidently LA and was hoping that he might run into you. He'd love to hear from you, I think he is still there we haven't heard from him for a bit but I have his cell number if you like to holler at him." Buffy thought this over and she did miss him and she still loved him in a way but not like she use to. She saw the look on willows face and knew what she was thinking "willow don't worry" Buffy said putting her hand on the side of her face and rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"I'm not looking to get back together with angel ok I still love him that won't change but I've moved on to some else and I think we both know who that is." She then kissed willow on the lips for a minute then as she pulled away and both her and willow had big smiles on there faces "hello you still there" they both heard from the phone " oh sorry " said Buffy. "you were saying" smiling Faith said "that's quite alright I understand, anyway; we have had a little trouble with spike but he has a soul now and I know your like what, how, well I'll tell you my husband use to work for this secret government agency based here in Sunnydale.

They were doing experiments. Of course Riley knew nothing about it in fact he was a test subject himself. Tthey were evidently trying to create some super solders but we stopped them, anyway; they implanted spike with some kind of chip that stopped him from hurting people he could only hurt demons. He started helping us for a price but eventually he became obsessed with me but I put an end to that and he left. He came back about a year ago and had a soul no one knows how. We had to remove his chip because it was malfunctioning. Everyone was concerned about doing this but we did it anyway and everything is cool. He still helps when we need him its been quiet lately well I guess that's all."

"What about my mom" "Oh um well are you sitting" buffy said she was " well she died about two and a half almost three years ago. It was from a brain embolism they say she didn't suffer. I'm sorry" Buffy dropped the phone on the table and just stared into space willow came over to Buffy's side and held on to her. She put her face on willow shoulder and just sobbed for what seemed like for ever all she could think was she never got to tell her goodbye and did her mom know how much she loved her. faith continued " she loved you I know that's for sure she told me.

She took me and my sister in when we first arrived here and took care of us like her own and she talked a lot about you she knows how much you loved her and she did not blame you for leaving . I wish I could say more to comfort you but I understand it won't help much I to lost a mother and I was not there when it happened either but know that she knew and she loved you just as much and she was always ready to welcome you back. I believe is is in a better place now."

faith ended hear chat waiting for Buffy to respond. Buffy just sat there and willow said " hi its willow she'll be fine um anyway we called because we met this girl and Buffy trusts her. The girl said that some great evil was coming to this reality and that we needed to be ready so we were hoping to get the gang back together and find out what it might be and stop it. I've booked a flight while we have been talking it leaves at two and arrives there around eight twenty. " faith told them she would get the others and meet them when there flight lands. She hung up and Buffy who was just getting over the shock of her mothers death helped willow get ready. After they were done the taxi arrived willow checked out and they headed for the airport. When they arrived they hung out for thirty minutes then boarded the plane. they were excited to see the old gang and it seems like the old gang was happy to welcome them back.


End file.
